Una mala decisión
by calemoon
Summary: Albert es un tribuno romano enamorado de la esclava griega de su tía. La guerra, el amor y la posición parecen estar en su contra ... y ella también, porque solo desea lo mejor para él.


**Nota aclaratoria: Siguen sin pertenecerme los personajes de Candy ... :(**

**UNA MALA DECISION **

Por Scarleth

El único heredero de la familia Andrew, el tribuno William Albert, gallardo y valeroso joven que ha participado en varias batallas por extender aún más el poderío de Roma, tenía a la razón 22 años de edad y ya era conocido en las altas esferas del imperio por su valor y destreza.

Compartía su mansión con la hermana de su abuela paterna, la Sra Elroy, una matrona dulce, elegante, sensata y extremadamente generosa. También habitaban con ellos un sin fin de sirvientes y esclavos que hacían su vida más placentera.

Una joven en especial llamaba la atención del apuesto tribuno, una esclava griega perteneciente a su tía de nombre Candy, que había estado en la familia desde que era una recién nacida y prácticamente creció con él.

-Candy ¿dónde te encuentras? – se escuchó la voz de la Sra Elroy.

-Aquí mi señora – respondió la graciosa joven con rostro y cuerpo de diosa.

-Candy, mi sobrino ha sido llamado nuevamente a una contienda y es necesario preparar todo para su partida.

La joven sabía lo mucho que afligía a la pobre mujer el verlo marchar y saber que estaría presente cuando se cometieran atroces barbaridades que se justificaban "en nombre y por la grandeza de Roma", aunque también sabía que su sobrino siempre evitaba muertes innecesarias, no importándole que eso implicara murmuraciones sobre su desempeño.

Tomando de las manos a su ama, Candy dio un ligero apretón infundiéndole esperanza. Los Dioses protegerían a Albert. Ella rogaría.

Con unas órdenes por aquí y otras por allá, todo se ponía en orden para la partida del tribuno Andrew.

Por su parte Candy había salido a despejar sus pensamientos caminando por los jardines. Desde que tenía uso de razón había sido como un ritual: Siempre que se sentía agobiada o triste por algo, surgía la necesitad de disfrutar del aire, los árboles y todo cuanto le era grato de la naturaleza. Pasaban las 10 de la noche y ella continuaba su recorrido.

Alguien recargado en un árbol contemplaba la escena y no podía evitar dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos:

-"_Eres una visión Candy. Tu rubio cabello … tu piel suave y blanca como el alabastro … daría lo que fuera por poder recorrerla ... El verde de tus ojos me tiene preso … hasta podría jurar que el pasto se transforma en rosas bajo tu paso…"_

-¡Candy! – llamó el joven una vez que salió de sus ensoñación.

-¡Albert! … ¡Me asustaste! – dijo la joven volviéndose hacia él.

-Discúlpame no quise hacerlo – avanzó sin apartar sus ojos de ella - "_Hermosa Candy – _pensaba el tribuno mientras se acercaba_ – tu imagen es lo que quiero llevar conmigo cuando parta. Si no fuera porque te veo respirar, creería que eres una diosa bajada del Olimpo para volver loco de amor a quien te conoce, eres tan perfecta …"_

Candy observaba a Albert y una voz susurraba en su interior:

-"_Albert, si fuera una joven patricia romana y poseedora de fortuna …¿te fijarías en mi? … ¿por qué el destino se empeñó en ponerme a tu lado, si nunca te tendré?. Nacimos en dos estratos tan diferentes que jamás serás mio, sin embargo … siempre te amaré."_

-Candy, quiero pedirte que cuides mucho a mi tía. No sé cuanto tiempo estaré ausente y me preocupa mucho su salud. No quisiera separarme de ella, pero el deber no me permite quedarme.

-Todo lo que esté en mi mano para que esté bien lo tendrá, así como mi compañía el tiempo que lo requiera.

-Gracias… Sé que ella te ama como una hija … y yo … - la veía con ojos tan enamorados que la joven se asustó.

-Debo irme, tu tía estará esperando mi regreso y ya es tarde – dijo interrumpiendo y apresurando el paso para alejarse de su vista.

Conforme avanzaba, su corazón se agitaba grandemente y sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-"_Albert ¡pero qué estoy pensando! esto no puede ser, tú eres un tribuno y yo una esclava ¿a qué te conduciría esto? … perderías tu posición, el prestigio, ¡el respeto de Roma! … Dios mío, no puedo permitirlo, no debes amarme y yo debo reprimir lo que siento."_

Mientras tanto unas breves palabras eran murmuradas por los labios del joven rubio sabiendo de antemano que no serían escuchadas.

-Te amo …

El día finalmente llegó y con él la ausencia de Albert. Habían pasado 5 meses cuando sucedió lo impensable.

-Candy – decía con voz apagada la Sra Elroy – no estaré en este mundo cuando Albert regrese y sé que ambas noticias le dolerán sobre manera. Prométeme que harás cuanto esté en tu mano para que ese sufrimiento sea superado. Se que en un principio estará lleno de rencor y dolor hacia ti, pero también se que es un joven sensato y lo entenderá. Hiciste lo correcto hija ...

Candy derramaba lágrimas abundantes y estoicamente respondió a la que veía como a su propia madre.

-Así lo haré madre – era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella usando esa palabra, lo cual complació a la moribunda – yo cuidaré por siempre de él, aunque no me quiera cerca – Una sonrisa iluminó los labios de la Sra. Elroy al escuchar las palabras de su antes esclava y exhaló su último suspiro.

Fueron días terribles los que sucedieron a este deceso, Candy no se sobreponía y no quiso ni pensar en el dolor de Albert cuando leyera la carta que le había enviado informándole de lo acontecido.

3 meses después llegaba el tribuno a Roma. La primer persona a la que vio esperándolo al pie de la puerta principal fue Candy. Bajó del caballo, avanzó hacia ella y sin poder reprimirse la abrazó fuertemente.

-Candy .. no pudo esperarme, ¿Por qué no intentó esperarme?

-Albert – dijo la rubia separándose un poco de él – son los designios de los Dioses, contra su voluntad no podemos. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para ti.

El creía que no encontraría consuelo para tan grande pérdida, pero el saber a la joven a su lado, le daría fuerza para vivir. Todo lo podría lograr si ella estaba con él.

-¡Candy! – se escuchó una tercera voz que se acercaba a ellos.

Era Héctor, un joven de 19 años que trabajaba en la mansión llevando la contabilidad. Había sido anteriormente esclavo y ahora era un liberto gracias a la bondad de la tía de Albert.

-Aquí estoy.

-Te estaba buscando. Debemos irnos ya – le ordenó de paso, ignorando al tribuno.

Albert no comprendía bien el significado de las palabras de Héctor.

-¿Irte? – preguntó a Candy – ¿A dónde?

-A mi hogar - respondió sintiendo la boca increiblemente seca. No era el mejor momento para decirselo, pero no había otra opcion - Héctor es … mi esposo.

Se sintió clavado en el piso, su rostro completamente inexprexivo y el pulso ausente por un momento.

Candy que comprendía lo que pasaba le dio la mano a su marido alejándose del lugar. No soportaba verlo así, no quería llorar frente a él y decidió que lo mejor era irse.

Albert seguía estático, aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Cuando partió hacía 8 meses, lo hizo dejando seguras en casa a su tía y a la mujer que tanto quería, y hoy que estaba de nuevo en su hogar, una había dejado de existir y la otra se había casado.

_-¿Tiene ahora algún sentido mi vida?_ – pensaba con lo poco que le quedaba de razón – _¿Hay algo que me impulse a seguir? … No_ … - fue su lánguida respuesta. Y caminando como un hombre derrotado se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó su armadura, se sentó en la cama y por primera vez en su vida lloró.

**Continuará ...**

Ya ven! por eso es bueno tener las cosas en orden. Este fic fue de mis primeeeros fics hace ya algunos a;os y no lo habia subido porque ni me acordaba de el ... pero ya lo encontre y aqui paso a dejar el primero de dos capitulitos (acuerdense que en mis comienzos escribir un fic de 3 hojas era asi como un logro ... jejejeje!) Espero que les guste y ... FELIZ A;O!

Muchos besos y montones de bendiciones!

Scarleth ;)


End file.
